


duìbùqǐ

by Arisa_Morishita



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, DLDR, Friendship, Gen, alternatif reality, based on ep 23 part 3, kinda OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak sadar sebulir air lolos dari sudut matanya. </p><p>Didedikasi untuk meramaikan #MBFFB [Angst/Tragedy - I'm Sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	duìbùqǐ

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> duìbùqǐ © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!

Layar _interface_ biru mulai lenyap dari hadapannya. Gertakan deretan gigi putih milik Fang terdengar. Tangannya meremas kuat udara hampa dalam genggamannya. Dalam ruangan tak bercukupan cahaya itu namun netranya dapat melihat jelas pantulan bayangan di lantai bertempelkan partikel debu—pantulan bayangan dirinya.

Lensa kacamatanya sedikit berkilat, menyembunyikan sinar netranya kini. Bergeming dalam ruangan itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menggumamkan untaian kata tak jelas pelafalannya. Kemudian terkatup rapat sejenak.

“Sudah berapa lama kau di sana melihatnya—,” kerongkongannya bahkan terlalu kering untuk bersuara. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, netranya menuju pintu ruangan—kamar—ditempatinya kini, “Boboiboy …?”

Tawa canggung teresonansi, berasal dari luar ruangan itu. Sang pemilik suara kini menunjukkan batang hidungnya, seraya menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. Senyum kikuk ditunjukkannya, sinar matanya seolah berkata dirinya bingung harus berkata apa. Sesaat ia membenarkan posisi topi oranyenya sebelum kakinya menginjak dalam ruangan itu.

“Kau tidak usah berakting seperti itu,” Fang membalikkan badannya, bertatap muka dengan Boboiboy. Sesaat ruangan terasa panas hawanya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada—memperlihatkan seolah keangkuhannya masih ada, “Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya percakapanku tadi dengan seseorang di sana.”

Senyum kikuk Boboiboy sirna, tergantikan dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya. Namun itu semua tergantikan dengan tatapan menyernyitnya, “jadi selama ini kau berbohong pada kami semua? Mendekati kami dan berpura-pura menjadi teman kami?” hampir saja Boboiboy meludah di depan Fang—sebagai tanda mengejeknya, “selama ini pertemanan kita itu palsu, begitu?”

Fang membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Netranya menatap ujung sepatunya. Seolah sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja terlalu sulit baginya, “aku … ini semua demi perintah yang diberikan dia kepadaku. Aku anak buahnya, dan aku harus menuruti perintahnya—”

“Kau lebih mempedulikan perintah orang itu, sementara perintahnya itu menyangkut kami semua—teman-temanmu sendiri?” Boboiboy mendekati Fang, menarik kasar kaus olahraga sekolah milik Fang hingga sepasang netra mereka saling bertatap. Sinar netra cokelat Boboiboy seolah meminta jawaban lebih.

Bocah berambut biru itu menatap sesaat orang—teman—yang tengah menarik kausnya. “Ini misi penting, asal kau tahu!” Fang menepis kasar tangan Boboiboy hingga terlepas dari cengkramannya. Kilatan marah tersirat dalam netra di balik kacamata itu, “aku tidak peduli apa kita berteman atau tidak, aku datang kemari hanya untuk menjalankan perintah!” Nadanya sesaat meninggi, namun terhenti dengan menarik napas panjang, mengontrol emosinya.

Kedua kelopak mata Fang menghalangi virtualiasinya, berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali ia menatap mantap Boboiboy, “ini adalah keputusanku; aku akan tetap mengikuti perintahnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menggagalkan **misinya**.”

Kesal, tentu Boboiboy kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya bergeretak, netranya menatap tajam Fang. Namun ia menarik napas, berusaha mengatur emosi dalam dirinya. “Teserah kau saja, Fang. Kau itu keras kepala sekali. Tapi, aku tak akan biarkan misi orang itu berhasil!”

Sontak Boboiboy berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju pintu ruangan. “Kalau kita bertarung lagi, aku siap,” ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Fang dalam kondisi bergeming. Netra kelamnya menatap kosong kepergian Boboiboy. Ia menaikkan kacamata _frame_ ungunya, membuat ketegangannya sedikit berkurang.

Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar kecil. Sebuah tetes air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

“Maaf, Boboiboy. Tapi aku masih menghargai pertemanan kita ….”

Tak sadar sebulir air lolos dari sudut matanya.

**Author's Note:**

> SAYA MASIH BAPER!!!  
> FANG KENAPA KAMU BEGITU JAHAT SAMA BOBOIBOY, HAH!? DIA KAN ~~SEME KESAYANGAN KAMU FANG~~ TEMANMU!!  
>  SUMPAH MONSTA KEJAM BANGET KASIH PLOT TWIST KAYAK GINI!!
> 
> DAN INI ADALAH EFEK DARI KEBAPERAN ~~KETIDAKRELAAN SAYA FANG JADI BEGITU, FANG PASTI LU PUNYA ALASAN LAIN SELAIN SURUHAN DIA KAN!?~~ SAYA!! MAKANYA HASILNYA ANEH GINI!!  
>  ~~DAN AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN ENTRY AHAHAHAHAHA~~


End file.
